


Happy Halloween (R)evisted

by fuuckya



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Happy Halloween!, PWP, Smut, larry is real, uni!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 01:55:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5112053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuuckya/pseuds/fuuckya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is a pirate that can’t be bothered dealing with anyone; Harry is a cat without his tiara.<br/>It’s not even Halloween anymore but that doesn’t seem to stop anyone from partying. Louis hopes he can survive the night. - ALTERNATIVE ENDING</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Halloween (R)evisted

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god! I did it! I wanted this out before Halloween ended and here it is.  
> It's a bit rushed so I'm sorry for that. I hope you like it!
> 
> The story is still the same except for the last bit, be warned, it's R rated ;)

The first problem of Louis’ night is that he can’t decide whether he wants another Bacardi Breezer, or if he should start drinking Apple Cider. He stares for ages at the array of bottles at his feet, and after long contemplation, he picks up a Guava Breezer from the bucket of ice. Then he realises his second problem. Where the fuck has Niall gone?

Jesus Christ that boy is quick to disappear. Louis knew he should have stayed home tonight and not have been persuaded by Niall’s baby blue eyes. He doesn’t want to be _that guy,_ but he has an exam to study for on Monday, and he doesn’t know anybody here anyway.

It’s Saturday night, and he’s at a Halloween bash wearing the same pirate costume he wore on Wednesday at the three other Halloween parties he attended. What he doesn’t understand is why everyone is celebrating a holiday that has already passed, and after four Halloween parties have _already_ been thrown? On Wednesday. When Halloween actually was. 

He scans the party for his blonde friend dressed as a poorly made DIY robot, and all he can see are girls in short skirts and little mouse ears, and someone passed out on a chair in the corner. It’s not even 10.30 yet. 

He takes another sip of his fruity drink and supposes that sure, free alcohol and an open invitation is very appealing to a bunch of uni students. And who doesn’t want to attend the party of Zayn Malik? Well, nobody here obviously, even though Louis knows that half of these people don’t even know Zayn, hell, the people that do know him don’t actually know him. He’s just known around campus as ‘that quiet guy in the leather jacket’ who doesn’t actually attend any class listed in the entire uni (Louis isn’t sure why everyone knows him). He’s pretty sure he’s seen him once in his linguistics class rolling cigarettes in the back corner. But that was the first and last time he’s seen him in a classroom.

Louis only knows him because Zayn is the person he buys his weed from. 

Actually, probably everyone buys their weed from him. Hence all the people crammed into his tiny house.

That’s probably where Niall has gone to, actually.

After finishing half his drink he’s had enough of standing awkwardly in the corner, so he decides that he’s going to attempt to find Niall, and if his half assed searching doesn’t gain him an Irishman with a baggie of weed then he’s sucking it up and paying for a cab home by himself.

He pushes through everyone in the kitchen and ends up in the living room where the dj is set up, playing some music with a deep bass and a fast beat that has pulled a small crowd of people who are definitely too drunk to dance in such a small space. He stands on his tip toes to scan his surroundings but gives up quickly and decides that he’s going to pee before he continues on his treasure hunt. He grins to himself because _ha, pirate jokes._

He gets to the toilet and there’s a girl with her head in the bowl with her girlfriends laughing and drinking around her, taking selfies. He makes a face at them and moves on to the master bedroom where he knows a small ensuite is. He makes it just in time to see a group of five girls squeeze their way into the small room and shut and lock the door behind them. Louis grumbles to himself and wonders why girls travel in packs to the bathroom. Is there something comforting about your mates watching you while you pee? 

So he waits outside, leaning heavily against the wall and sighs. After a while he can’t hear the girls inside the bathroom and hopes that they all didn’t die suddenly, because he doesn’t want to deal with a typical teen horror movie plot right now.

He jumps in fright when a warm hand taps him on the shoulder and a voice says, ‘have you seen my tiara?’

Louis looks up at the strange offender and is greeted by a tall boy wearing a sloppy smile. He looks hopeful, with a bit of black eyeliner smudged under his eyes, making them stand out like green beacons of light in the dim lit room. He has a little black triangle painted on his nose and three perfect looking whiskers on either cheek. He’s wearing clip-on cat ears, and one is hanging precariously to a curl of dark brown hair. Louis raises an eyebrow at it but doesn’t tell him to fix it. 

‘Nah mate, sorry,’ he shrugs, doing a once over on the boy, very unsubtly might he add. He’s in a giant, brown onesie and battered leather boots and, ‘aren’t you supposed to be cat?’

‘Meow,’ the boy says, shooting him a goofy smile. The corner of Louis’ mouth twitches, ‘I’m a princess cat,’ he replies casually, like it’s a normal thing that people wear to Halloween parties. 

‘Right,’ Louis says, cocking his head and giving the boy another once over, ‘I suppose that makes sense?’

They’re interrupted by the group of girls emerging freshly powered from the small bathroom, their voices shrill and skirts short. They leave the room as quickly as they came, quiet following them. Louis jerks his thumb towards the toilet and says, ‘I’m gonna pee,’ and makes a quick escape. 

While he’s washing his hands he checks himself out in the mirror, fixes his pirate hat so it sits right on his head before he leaves.

The boy is still standing outside; Louis throws him a courtesy smile as he brushes past him. 

‘I’m Harry,’ the boy says, quickly following Louis out of the bedroom, much to his surprise. The bass from the living room rattles the walls around them.

Louis looks over his shoulder, ‘I’m Louis,’ he replies quickly, before moving back towards the party. Harry grabs him by the elbow and stops him.

‘Will you help me find my crown?’ He’s pressed in closer now and Louis can smell the alcohol on his breath, his eyes look glassy in the light coming from the kitchen. Louis stares at him for a moment, unsure what to make of him. Harry watches him quietly, wearing a drunken smile and Louis leans forward to say loudly over the music, 

‘I thought you were wearing a tiara?’ 

Harry smiles impossibly wider, baring his teeth and says, ‘so are you gonna help me find it or not?’ 

Louis doesn’t have anything better to do, and maybe he’ll find Niall along the way. He shrugs one shoulder and Harry finally lets go of his elbow. He motions for Louis to lead the way, which he does, and they emerge into the rainbow of lights and are engulfed by music, something a little more upbeat this time. 

‘When was the last time you had it?’ Louis screams over the music, twisting his body back a little to look up at Harry, who is looking down at him with a little smile quirking his lips,

‘I can’t remember,’ he says, and only then does his lower lip finally pull into a pout and okay, that’s pretty cute. Louis rolls his eyes at him, only a little bit charmed and grabs Harry’s wrist to lead him into the kitchen.

‘More drinks,’ he decides suddenly, as he steals two Raspberry Breezers from the countertop next to the fridge. Harry looks delighted as Louis hands it to him, like a child who was handed a treat, and takes a big gulp of the sickly liquid. 

It’s louder inside the kitchen now, and it seems like at least 50 more people have shown up, falling all over each other and taking up all the spaces left in the house. Louis is definitely not one for big crowds, especially if he’s about a 4 on the drunk scale. Harry is pressing right up against his side in all the commotion, eyes wide as he surveys the room like he’s alarmed by everything going on around him, he looks like a deer in the headlights.

Louis is still the one in charge so he points towards the back door and yells, ‘let’s go outside, yeah?’ Harry seems relieved, he nods, and they push their way outside.

The backyard is big, probably bigger than the house itself, and when the sliding door is shut behind them the music becomes muffled and everything gets a little easier to hear.

Louis turns to Harry but is greeted by nothing, there’s a fleeting moment of annoyance as he thinks, ‘great, I’ve be ditched again’ when suddenly he feels a tug on the bottom on his jeans and there’s Harry, sitting cross legged at his feet and leaning against the sliding door. He smiles up at Louis with big doe eyes and Louis plops down next to him on the hardwood decking, because why not? 

‘I like it out here,’ Harry says, his words blurring a bit, ‘it’s nice.’ He’s almost finished his drink and he must be well on his way to being drunk, because even though he’s sitting he’s swaying a bit on the spot and his eyes are glassy but bright. Louis can’t help but laugh, taking a sip of his own drink to cover it,

‘I think you’ve had too much to drink,’ he says. Harry looks mock offended and shakes his head, finishing the last of his drink with a big gulp like he’s proving a point. He licks his lips of the sugar and Louis eyes drop to watch. His lips are plush and tinted red from the Breezer, and it looks so soft and wet, tantalising. 

Harry must notice him staring because he pokes his tongue out and then back in quickly, cheekily, and then he giggles when Louis flushes, averts his gaze and looks out across the backyard and failing to be nonchalant. 

‘You’re a terrible pirate,’ Harry comments after a while, he places his empty bottle away from him like he’s scared he’s going to knock it over. His tone is teasing and light but his gaze is heavy when Louis looks back to him,

‘I am _not_ a terrible pirate,’ Louis squawks, offended, and he takes a manly swig of his drink and flails his arms dramatically, ‘you know,’ he gruffs up his voice, ‘argh me hearty, where’s me booty, and all that.’ Harry raises his eyebrows, challenging, and then laughs,

‘I mean your costume is terrible, very amateur,’ he reaches up and snatches Louis’ hat away from him before he can react, he waves it around pointedly, ‘see, now you’re just a regular guy with stripy socks on.’

Louis runs his hand through his hair, self-conscious, and looks down at his outfit. He’s wearing an old black jumper that’s faded a bit on his chest, and has a hole for his thumb on his right sleeve. His black jeans are well worn and probably need to be washed, and his black and white socks peek out under the rolled up hem of his jeans. His vans look like he stole them from a homeless person.

‘Touche,’ Louis agrees, snatching his cardboard hat back and placing it back on his head so his fringe sticks out, ‘but if I took your ears off you’ll just be a guy in a onesie with expensive boots on,’ he raises and eyebrow at Harry and tips his chin up. 

‘nuh huh, I have whiskers and a tail,’ he says, lifting himself up to pull out a long tail from underneath him. Louis hums, defeated, but will never admit it, so he changes the subject. He sits up to fix Harry’s rouge ear. He has to use both hands to unclip the piece to move it back into a better position on the top of his head. 

‘Did you come here just to mock me or is there someone else who can take the brunt of your jokes?’ 

Harry shrugs and surveys the backyard, ‘I actually came here with my friend Liam, but he’s been stalking this Sophia girl all night - well, stalking her in general, and I’ve been dumped.’ 

Louis coos at him, patting him gently on the knee, ‘poor baby,’ he teases through his smile, ‘bit too young to be at a party on your own.’

Harry tips his chin and looks up at Louis’ through his lashes and, damnit, he’s adorable. ‘I’m not alone, am I? I’m sitting with a cute boy,’ he nudges Louis with his elbow and Louis can feel himself blushing, so he takes another mouthful of his Godawful drink to deflect it. He can see Harry’s satisfied smirk out of the corner of his eye.

‘Can you see a robot out here?’ he asks suddenly, scanning the crowd of legs around him, hoping to catch a glimpse of Niall’s silver painted trainers. 

When he turns his gaze to Harry’s side of the decking he catches him pouting, brow furrowing cutely. ‘What?’

‘You wanna ditch me,’ Harry whines, Louis notices the small frown line in his brow, it’s endearing. 

‘No, I don’t,’ Louis says quickly, patting Harry’s knee apologetically, letting his hand linger, ‘I just need to make sure that my friend hasn’t drunk himself into a coma.’ 

His frown quickly dissolves, ‘you’re a good person,’ he decides, but his voice is a little wobbly, that sugary drink hit him harder than it should have. It’s sweet, really, and he looks a lot younger suddenly.

‘I just need a ride home, I’m actually a terrible person,’ Louis deadpans, failing to keep a straight face when Harry giggles at him drunkenly.

‘I’m sure you’re not,’ he counters, resting an elbow on his knee and his head on his hand to watch him. They sit like that for a moment too long, just staring at each other. Okay, Louis is definitely a bit drunk, he’s lost control of his face – he can’t seem to stop smiling.

Suddenly something grabs his attention. ‘Holy shit!’ he perks up, suddenly, pointing past Harry to the garden bed to the side of the house, ‘is that a tree house?’

Harry’s head whips around so fast Louis’ is worried for a second that he’ll get whiplash. Sure enough, there’s a small treehouse built among some shrubs and trees in the corner of the garden. Harry turns back to him with a wicked smirk, and Louis has thought about it even before Harry says it out loud, ‘you wanna check it out?’ his eyes glimmer with something mischievous.

Louis smiles, manages to stand up and pulls Harry up by the hand and towards the little wooden house. They head up the two steps to the little door and push it open, Louis has to duck to get inside and Harry almost hits his head with a giggle and a small, ‘oops.’

It’s empty inside, it’s just big enough for the both of them. It’s even quieter in the tree house with the door closed. The room is small with a window cut out on the side. All that’s inside is one beanbag, which Louis claims with a small grunt as he sits down, a small wooden table and a string of fairy lights hanging across the roof. Zayn has a lot of rainbow lights for a brooding, mysterious, biker wannabe. 

Harry sits cross-legged at his feet, his face littered with dancing coloured lights and Louis decides he looks good doused in every colour. Louis places his half empty drink on the floor to his left.

‘You know I’ve seen you around a lot,’ Harry says, eyes glinting playfully in the light. Louis swallows thickly under his gaze.

‘Oh?’ is all he can manage to say. Harry smiles and nods at him, leaning in a little closer, dropping his voice to a gruff whisper that is definitely not intentional. 

‘I saw you at John Stevens Halloween party on Wednesday, and then again at Holly Blake’s,’ he’s giving Louis this hungry look like he wants to crawl right into his lap and take a bite out of him.

‘So you’ve been stalking me?’ he asks, coolly, although his cheeks feel quite the opposite, there’s something about this boy. Harry’s smile breaks out, and he lets out a laugh,

‘No. I just remembered your costume,’ he says, eyeing Louis up-and-down in a non-subtle way, ‘still wearing the same outfit, huh?’ 

‘I’m a poor uni student,’ Louis protests, huffing and crossing his arms over his chest, ‘can’t all be a posh boy like you.’ Harry’s laugh is heart-warming, Louis decides, as the younger boy throws his head back like it’s the funniest thing he’s ever heard. His hand comes up to wrap around Louis’ ankle, his skin warm through the worn fabric of Louis’ socks. 

‘I like it,’ Harry decides, blinking slowly up at him, voice softer, ‘I like _you._ ’ 

Louis feels his tummy flutter and God, he’s a sucker for Harry’s easy smile and pretty eyes. The rainbow lights flicker on and off, a second of darkness between each colour, and even in the darkness he can see Harry’s eyes are wide and wanting.

‘I like you too,’ Louis decides, and he can feel his face grow fond, ‘even in your half-costume, I like you.’ 

Harry actually beams at that, and he gracefully unfolds himself onto his knees and shuffles forward between Louis’ open knees. Louis lets his legs fall open easily as Harry places his big hands on his thighs and leans forward to kiss him. His mouth is better than Louis thought it would be, he kisses softly and sweetly and Louis absolutely melts under him.

His hands find their way into Harry’s wild curls, he tugs gently and Harry whimpers into the kiss. His mouth opens easily after that, and their kiss grows more and more heated. Louis feels like he’s spinning because Harry is kissing him with such persistence, exactly how Louis’ likes it. He’s fast and then he’s slow, keeps nibbling at his bottom lip and Louis can’t help the groan that escapes him. He’s tugging Harry’s hair harder so they’re both whimpering into the kiss. 

Louis wishes their bodies were closer, his jeans are growing a bit tight. He awkwardly pushes forward on the beanbag, and Harry’s hands move from his thighs to his lower back to try and help him move. They keep kissing as Louis’ knees hit the wooden floor. He tilts his head and detangles his fingers from Harry’s hair to wrap his arms around his shoulders and he shuffles forward. Their bodies finally meet and Harry gropes his arse with big, insistent hands, bringing them impossibly closer. 

‘ _fuck_ ,’ Louis breaks the kiss for air because he thinks his lungs will burst. Harry just attacks his neck instead, sucking kisses into the most sensitive spot and has Louis’ shivering in his arms, tilting his head to expose more skin, sighing softly.

Harry grazes his teeth over skin, and Louis can feel his nerves catch alight, his whole body electric. He tangles his fingers into the hair at the nape of Harry’s neck and tries to pull him closer still, wanting to feel him everywhere.

He closes his eyes and lets Harry mark him, his little bites and kisses growing less insistent until he’s pulling off Louis’ bruised skin with a ‘pop’ and presses their lips together again.

Louis licks inside Harry’s mouth, tastes warmth and sugary drinks. He pushes Harry gently on the chest, and encourages him to lay down. He does, and their lips break apart for the smallest moment (but still too long) as Harry spreads out on his back on the gritty, wooden floor, hitches his hips up and wraps his legs around Louis’ waist as he lays down on top of him.

They meet again in a heated kiss, biting lips and body warmth all around them. There’s no finesse to it, there’s only teeth and tongue and lust. Harry whimpers between each smack of their lips as Louis’ rocks down on him, trying to get some friction where he needs it. 

They kiss like that for what feels like ages, rocking in a dirty grind right there on the treehouse floor. Louis is getting hot in his jumper, it’s getting close to unbearable, ‘wait,’ Louis pants between kisses, ‘gotta – need less clothes. 

Louis breaks the kiss and pushes himself up on his hands, mouth feeling raw and red. Harry’s hairline is slightly damp, Louis can see it in the rainbow lights. Even though the air is cool outside, the small room is just holding their body heat and panting breath, and it feels like it’s on fire.

So does Louis. He’s burning from the inside up, he’s sure of it. He sits up on his knees to remove his jumper and discard it on the floor beside him. He’s still wearing a big, white tshirt but removing that extra layer has him sighing in relief. Harry’s unbuttoning his onesie when he looks back down at him, his legs falling wide open. His makeup is smudged, pretty much gone, and he looks good, if that’s possible, even with a black smudge on one cheek.

‘I hope you’re naked under there,’ Louis pants, watches as Harry smirks and pulls the buttons apart roughly, revealing a soft grey tshirt underneath. Louis is disappointed to say the least.

‘What kind of person do you think I am?’ Harry asks cheekily, sounding just as out of breath as Louis is. Louis raises his eyebrows pointedly, and Harry huffs out a laugh, ‘patience gets you a long way.’

Louis rolls his eyes and helps as Harry shrugs off the shoulders of his onesie, and Harry lets out a small groan as he frees his naked arms. They stay like that for a moment, Louis runs his hands through his hair, realises that his hat has fallen off, doesn’t really care. Harry pushes his hands through his sweaty fringe, moving it off his face. He catches a clip on ear and pulls it from his curls, tosses it across the room. Louis can hear it land with a soft sound, but Harry is making grabby hands towards him so he can’t even react, he just falls forward once again and joins their mouths in a bruising kiss once again.

His thrusts are harder this time, when their hips meet, wasting not a moment to get going again. He really rolls his hips, presses down, and makes sure Harry feels it. He does obviously, with the way he jerks and breaks the kiss with a groan and a small ‘ah, _shit_ ,’ escapes his lips. 

‘Bet you could come like this,’ Louis teases, taking his turn to bite and kiss Harry’s neck, down to his collarbones and back. Harry’s hot panting hits his cheeks, he moves in time with Louis’ hips, arches his back. He lets out a little, breathy laugh,

‘When was the last time you got off on grinding on a stranger at a party?’ He sounds like he’s just run for miles, and he whimpers as Louis bites hard on the tendon in his neck, hisses and moans and squeezes his thighs together. Louis’ does it again, just once more and Harry absolutely shivers under him.

‘It’s been a while,’ Louis admits, pressing small kisses all over Harry’s neck again, softer this time, ‘dunno if I want to do that right now.’

‘I’ll let you do whatever you want to me, how does that sound?’ Harry says, casually, and Louis just has to kiss him again on the mouth, groaning softly. It’s dirty, the kiss, all tongue and teeth. Harry pulls at Louis’ t-shirt and they barely break apart to get it off him, tossing it on the floor somewhere.

Louis doesn’t like being the only one naked, so he pushes his hands up inside Harry’s t-shirt, rakes his blunt nails across hot, damp skin. He sits up and helps Harry discard his t-shirt and sees tattoos and abs and,

‘Holy shit, you’re gorgeous,’ he breathes, and it’s not like he didn’t already know that. Harry smirks up at him, eyes dark.

‘You’re fucking sexy, you know that?’ He runs his hands up Louis’ chest, touching soft skin, exploring. He brushes his fingertips over the tattoos on Louis’ collarbones, eyes piercing. ‘These,’ he says, voice like gravel. He scratches at the skin slightly and Louis’ breath hitches and he fails to stop a shiver that wracks through him, ‘I like these a lot.’

Louis preens under the compliment, and feels himself flush from head to toe. He’s not good at taking compliments, never has been. Although, when Harry devours him with his eyes and he can feel his dick getting fat inside his jeans, he doesn’t seem to mind.

He gets a little cockier, actually, and he eyes Harry up and down. He’s spread out quite languidly, a hand coming up to rest his head on. His chest is straining with breath and he’s so fucking attractive right now, Louis could completely wreck him. He bet he can.

‘Think you should suck me off,’ he says with a steady voice, and Harry licks his lips at the idea, eyes hooded and dark. 

‘Alright,’ he replies easily, and Louis’ clambers off his lap and lays down on the floor instead. Harry moves to straddle his shins and he makes a move to undo Louis’ jeans. He pops the button with one big hand and rubs Louis’ dick through the fabric with the other, smirking up at him. Louis swallows hard and breathes out hard through his nose, and Harry leans down suddenly to capture him in a kiss, quick and painless, while they both help to pull Louis’ jeans down to mid-thigh. Harry breaks the kiss then, shooting Louis’ one last grin and shuffles down to take him in his mouth.

The sudden shock of heat makes Louis moan involuntarily, and his eyes slip closed as his head tips back on the hard floor. Harry suckles lightly at the crown, then opens his mouth wider to take him half way, his tongue flat against his shaft, slick and warm. He flicks it from side to side as he bobs his head, keeping Louis’ shallow in his mouth. His uses one hand to grip the base and the other to play with Louis’ balls, gently tugging and rolling them in his fingers. Louis swears loudly, hips bucking up slightly and Harry only takes him deeper, flexing his throat and he moans around Louis’ cock like he loves having it in his mouth.

He sucks gently and then hard and fast, bobbing his head. He pulls off with a wet sound and works a big, skilful hand up and down his cock, twisting and tugging in all the right places.

‘Good?’ he asks, and Jesus, he sounds wrecked. Louis opens his eyes and squints down at him, as he squeezes just a little bit tighter around his length.

Louis feel breathless and all he can do is nod and reply hoarsely, ‘yeah, fuck, keep doing – yeah, keep doing that,’ it’s not the most coherent he’s been, but the corner of Harry’s mouth twitches, satisfied, and he gets right back to work.

The slickness of Harry’s hand working his shaft and the way he flicks his tongue over the head makes Louis’ barrel towards his orgasm quicker than he’d probably like to admit, but Harry is relentless, sucking harder, like he’s trying to milk him, when he tells him he’s close. 

‘Oh, fuck,’ Louis whines, when Harry’s hand and mouth moves in sync, the pressure just a little tight. He tangles a hand in Harry’s fringe, tugs lightly as a warning, ‘gonna come,’ he groans just as he starts to orgasm. Harry keeps him in his mouth, holds Louis’ down with his free hand as his hips jerk and he spills into Harry’s mouth. He pauses for a moment and Louis’ watches as he swallows, eerily sexy in the wildly flashing lights.

He pulls off gently and wipes the back of his hand across his mouth, eyes glittering with pleasure. Louis feels so boneless he’s probably stuck to the floor. 

‘Holy fuck,’ he breathes, scrubbing a hand over his face. Harry knees his way up to straddle his stomach and laughs, ‘so you’ve said,’ he wipes a thumb across he side of his lip and Louis’ bets it’s for show more than anything, but fuck, this boy will be the death of him, ‘you gonna be okay to form words soon?’ he looks pretty fucking smug (although he did just suck Louis’ brain out of his dick). 

‘Fuck you,’ Louis retorts, bringing both hands up to stroke at Harry’s stomach, feel the muscles under the skin. He stokes his fingers there, right over the butterfly.

‘I suppose not, then,’ Harry giggles, leaning forward to kiss him, slip his tongue into his mouth again. Louis can taste himself, a little bit bitter, but he still licks inside Harry’s mouth like he wants to taste it all. 

‘My turn,’ he says in between smacks of their lips, and Harry hums, pleased and they switch positions again, less graceful than before. Harry spreads out on his back with a sigh, hands coming up behind his head, and watches amused as Louis struggles to pull his jeans up and tuck himself back in. When he’s done he swings a leg over Harry’s hips and puts him arse on him slowly, grinding down in a tight circle and watches as Harry’s eyelids flutter and his breathes out a sigh.

He decidedly doesn’t kiss Harry again, instead goes straight for his nipple, just to throw him off. He takes it right into his mouth, nibbles lightly, digs his teeth in just and he can feel Harry’s whole body shake as he whines high in his throat.

Suddenly,here’s hands in his hair, tugging, encouraging, and Louis moves to take the other in his mouth to do the same. Harry’s skin is salty and velvet under his tongue. He moves a hand to grip the outline of Harry’s dick through his onesie, and it’s warm and _big_ in his little hand. Fuck, he’s even more turned on at the mere thought of having it in his mouth.

He rubs a thumb across the length, and Harry tries to buck his hips but he’s trapped. Instead he moans softly, and gently pushes Louis’ head down, down. Louis’ licks and bites along his sternum, past a butterfly tattoo, bites pausing kisses from his bellybutton down to the top of his briefs sticking out of his onesie. 

Harry lifts his hips as Louis pulls his briefs down enough for his dick to slap out. It’s big, and Louis eyes the shaft, spits in his hand for lubrication and strokes a firm grip from the base to the tip. Harry sighs, finally getting some friction.

‘You’re big,’ Louis says with a glint in his eye, and the corner of Harry’s mouth twitches,

‘I know,’ little shit, ‘think you can take it?’

Louis doesn’t even reply, just licks his lips and with a final wink, takes Harry’s head into his mouth and slides down slowly. He gets about halfway and Harry swears softly, hand coming up behind his head to hold so he can watch as Louis pulls off, suckles at the crown and goes back down taking almost all of him in one slick motion. 

Louis’ doesn’t mind giving head, he likes to play around with it for a bit. Sucks and slurps and gets nice a wet for Harry, uses his hand to twist at the base to the tip as he tongues his slit. He settles into a nice rhythm, and Harry’s hips start to jerk with each long suck up his shaft, and Louis’ pulls of suddenly, always changing his mind and says, ‘take your pants off,’

Harry’s chest is straining, he seems to be close, judging by the way he’s squirming and his thighs are shaking. He looks down the length of his body, asks, a little, confused gasp, ‘what?’

It’s Louis’ turn to smirk, ‘take your onesie off. All the way, come on.’

It takes Harry a while to register but he complies. Louis sits up enough for Harry to lift his hips and slide his onesie down to his shoes. Louis’ impatient, unzips his right boot and takes it off, slips the leg of the onesie off his foot and shuffles to pull what’s rest of the onesie underneath his own body so it’s bunched around Harry’s left foot.

‘Spread your legs for me,’ he commands softly, and Harry does as he’s told, bending his legs a bit and letting his knees fall outwards. Louis’ crawls into the space between his legs and gets a hand around Harry’s cock again, stoking gently. He watches as Harry bubbles a bit of precome at the slit, and then looks up at him through his lashes, sticks his free hand out and says, ‘suck it.’

Harry takes Louis’ pointer and middle finger in his mouth and sucks, reminiscent of several minutes ago when he had Louis’ dick in his pretty little mouth. He hollows his cheeks and slurps around his fingers, as Louis continues to stroke his cock, softy, up and down at a painfully slow pace.

He gently pulls his fingers from Harry’s red mouth before he gets too distracted, and lines one finger up against his hole and slowly pushes in. He watches Harry’s reaction carefully. They don’t break eye contact, and Louis’ can see that he’s holding his breath.

‘Is this okay?’ he asks, finger half way, and Harry lets out the air he was holding and nods, small. He’s a little flushed, his vocal chords not working properly, obviously, as he squeaks out a 

‘yeah, hm, yeah, feels good.’ His eyelashes flutter, and his Adam's apple bobs he swallows hard.

Speechless, all from one finger in his arse. Louis’ is the smug one this time. He twists his wrist and sinks in deeper, it's tight, really tight, and Louis' wonders briefly if he's ever done this before.

‘think you can take two?’ he asks, and Harry’s nodding before he can get the question out. So he sinks a second finger in beside the first and Harry groans softly, and spreads his legs wider. Louis is pleased with his reaction so he sinks back down and takes his prick back in his mouth and gets back to work.

Harry seems over sensitised, and he keeps making all these pretty sounds and whimpers as Louis’ takes him deeper, deeper with each bob of his head. Finally his mouth meets his fist and he wants to take more, but he doesn’t think they have time.

Harry is breathless, whimpering above him saying softly, ‘I’m close, oh shit, I’m so close,’

He seems younger than he was moments before, when he was dominant and cheeky. His soft whines and the way he tries to push his hips up and circle down simultaneously is quite – endearing, although it really shouldn’t be. Louis keeps his eyes closed and tightens his lips as he sucks up hard. It doesn’t take long, not really, before Harry’s hand finds its way into his hair and he starts to babble,

‘shit, shit, so close, just a little more, _oh fuck_ ,’ and he’s tugging at Louis’ hair as a warning and Louis slides up, until just the tip is in his mouth, and Harry comes hard, thighs shaking. Louis swallows, because it’s easier, and he slowly withdraws his fingers. He sits up as he wipes his hand over his mouth and meets Harry’s sleepy eyes across the length of his body.

‘you good?’ he laughs, and Harry huffs, hands coming up to cover his face and his cute, dimpled smile. Louis’ thinks that’s a yes.

He crawls up Harry’s body again, dropping little kisses here and there and straddles him, and finally meets Harry’s lips again, kissing him lightly. Harry’s hands come up to cup his face and their lips move together slowly. Louis’ breaks the kiss to run his lips down Harry’s jaw and neck, and Harry mumbles, ‘should probably put some clothes on,’ 

Oh right.

‘Sure,’ Louis replies softly, pecking him once more before sitting up again. He helps Harry drag his onesie up his body again, and then pulls on his own tshirt and jumper. He stands, straightens himself out and then helps Harry to his feet once he’s full dressed too, and offers his hand to help him up. They emerge out of the treehouse hand in hand, the cool night air hitting them suddenly, relief spreading over the both of them.

It takes Louis’ eyes a moment to adjust to the harsh lighting coming from the backyard, and he squints around the party, which looks a little smaller than before. Everyone must be starting to head home, he wonders what time it is.

He turns to squint up at Harry, who looks a lot more dishevelled than he did in the dimly lit treehouse, his onesie is buttoned up wrong and there’s a huge lovebite on his neck.

Louis huffs out a laugh and presses into the spot with finger, Harry winces slightly, ‘oops,’ he says, although he can’t contain his smug smile, ‘sorry about that.’

Harry quirks an eyebrow and presses his own finger into a spot on Louis’ neck, and a small spot of pain electrifies his nerves. ‘Matchie machie,’ he smirks, voice rough like gravel and really, really sexy. Louis kisses him, kind of crushes their lips together but Harry doesn’t seem to mind, he’s smiling like the brightest sun when they break apart.

He hears Niall before he sees him, a long, tarazian wail rips through the backyard and then he’s stumbling backwards as his Irish friend tackle hugs him with such force that he’s hand slips from Harry’s and they both almost go tumbling backwards.

‘Fucking hell,’ Louis grunts, catching his balance as Niall plants a sloppy kiss on his cheek.

‘I found you, fucking – whoa, who the hell did that?’ he presses at the spot on Louis neck, much less gentle than Harry did moments before, and Louis yelps in pain and bats his hand away.

Harry giggles softly behind them and Niall swings them around to look at him, blushing the cutest shade of red and looking a little sheepish. ‘Mate,’ Niall starts, ‘easy with all the biting, yeah? Some people may think you’re a real vampire.’ Harry clears his throat, scratches the back of his neck, ‘well, I’m actually a princess cat.’

‘yeah,’ Louis defends, quickly feeling himself go red when both pairs of eyes bore into him, ‘we were actually looking for his tiara..’ he’s attempts are futile, he’s going to get shit for this later. Niall just cackles like it’s the funniest thing in the world,

‘Well, unless he has a tiny tiara on his dick, then you’re both doing a shitty job,’ he claps Louis’ once on the chest and detaches himself from him, looking really fucking pleased with himself. ‘Meet me outside in ten, yeah? I ordered pizza to meet us at home.’

He scampers off, zig zagging through the yard. ‘You’re my hero!’ Louis’ cries after him.

He hears, ‘Oi, Harry!’ echoed after him and he sees a tall boy standing on the decking dressed as a wizard waving madly at them. That must be Harry’s friend, Liam.

He turns back to Harry, who’s waving back at Liam calling out, ‘just give me a sec.’

He finally turns back to him with an amused smile, and Louis moves to pull out his phone. ‘Um,’ he’s suddenly gone all shy, ‘if you want to, like, hang out sometime…’ he extends the phone which Harry takes happily and taps his number into the contacts.

Louis beams as he takes back the phone, and Harry quickly ducks down to kiss him once softly, leaving Louis wanting to kiss him more. He doesn’t.

Instead they head back up to the house and stand at the backdoor, their fork in the road. ‘So,’ Louis starts, hand on the sliding door, ‘if you want, you can stay at mine tonight.’

Harry smiles at him, cheek dimpling, he shakes his head. ‘I should probably see what Liam is up to..’

‘Yeah, right, um,’ Louis stutters, feeling himself flush, ‘I’ll call you, sometime?’ 

Harry leans down, grips his hip and kisses him swiftly, whispers, ‘I can’t wait to hear from you.’

Godamnit, Louis blushing like a school girl, he needs to make a quick escape before he starts twirling his hair. So Louis winks at him, saying nothing more, and they finally part ways.

Louis ducks through the small crowd still hanging around, and bumps into Niall in the hallway. 

‘I hate you. Let’s go,’ is Niall’s greeting, Louis punches him in the arm. They both head outside to find a cab awaiting them. 

They sit in the backseat quietly, and Niall has already dozed off before they turn the corner. Louis fiddles with his phone and really, _really_ contemplates calling Harry. No, he can wait three days like a normal person. What’s wrong with him?

He lasts exactly one terrible dance song that’s humming on the cabs radio before he unlocks his phone, brings up Harry’s contact and types out, ‘Oh, Happy Belated Halloween, hope you end up finding your tiara’

It’s less than a minute when he gets a reply, ‘to you too ;) oh by the way, I didn’t lose my tiara, I gave it to a friend who didn’t have a costume, hope you’re not mad…’

Louis bursts with laughter and Niall jerks awake, swears at him, and promptly falls back asleep. The cab driver gives him the eye through the review mirror.

‘I’m not mad,’ Louis texts back quickly, ‘I’m actually really, really, really happy that you said that. It was a pleasure to meet you ;)’

It takes longer this time for a message to come back, and Louis’ leg bounces in anticipation. His phone dings just as they pull out the front of their house, and Louis kicks Niall awake and throws him some money, opening the text with his free hand.

‘The pleasure is all mine ;) hope we can do each other the pleasure of meeting again soon.'

‘Here’s my address, if you’re still interested.’

‘… see you in a bit.’

**Author's Note:**

> How do you like the rushed ending? Might do a part two to this ;)  
> Share and comment xx


End file.
